One Night For Herself
by Dysphoniq
Summary: Fanny takes a night off from her pressing work with the Teens Next Door. When she finds herself in a situation more bizarre than she ever imagined, what will she do? Will she accept help from the last person she wants it from? Oneshot, 60/86, in a roundabout sort of way.


Disclaimer: I am not Mr. Warburton, and I do not own the KND. I do apologize.

Also, there are some frisky situations up in here. This is rated M for a reason. But not the reason you might think. It's not strictly Fanny and Patton, but it does ship them in the end. You have been warned.

And now….. TO THE STORY :D

* * *

"_Humph."_

Fanny Fulbright stared into her red solo cup as the party raged on around her. She came to escape the pressure of her job in the newly de-classified Teens Next Door, but so far, she had only become more stressed. All of the other drunken teens were growing louder and louder as Fanny grew quieter and quieter.

She continued to brood over her drink as a couple made out on the counter next to her. Not that Fanny cared. She hadn't had a boyfriend since… well, since ever. Boys were stupid, gross creature and she didn't want anything to do with them. That much hadn't changed in the long years since her time in the Kids Next Door. The couple encroached on Fanny's personal space, and she left her shelter of the kitchen in an attempt to go and mingle again.

She side-stepped several bodies on the way to the living room, and waved to the fellow junior who was throwing the party. Fanny was beginning to wish she had never even considered coming in the first place.

As she entered the living room, she immediately regretted the decision to leave her haven in the other room, as nearly everyone had paired up and most had lost a few articles of clothing along the way. Fanny began to back-track to the door when she felt a body behind her.

"Oi! Watch where you're…." Fanny's eyes widened as she realized she had run into Holly, the school's prettiest girl. She moved into the neighborhood back in the fifth grade, and was even in the KND back in the day. No one could believe she was related to as plain a guy as Nigel Uno. Unfortunately, she didn't make the selective cut to run the pioneer program of the TND, and Fanny had seen to her decommissioning herself.

"My bad." Holly cooed. _She cooed?_ Fanny thought. _Strange_. It was obvious that Holly had been drinking, but she couldn't be considered drunk. Not by a long shot.

"Err… raight. Sorry." Fanny's Irish accent dragged out, affected by the alcohol in her system. _Am _I_ that drunk already?_ She cast her eyes around in an attempt to find anything to kick-start a conversation, or provide a distraction as cover for her to vanish.

"Lost without your master?" Holly asked.

"Ay… er… what?" Fanny stammered, trying to make sense of the sentence she just heard. "Master?"

"Little Miss Perfect? The one you follow around like she's a goddess? About 5'8". Blondie. Nice rack. Any of this ringing a bell?" Holly ran through the list as though she had practiced. Something about the girl was unsettling. The way she was eyeing Fanny was setting the Irish girl on edge. Yet something about it wasn't frightening. Something about it was… enticing.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but I swear-" Fanny began.

"Cut the crap, Fulbright." Holly said, placing her hand above Fanny's shoulder on the wall Fanny found herself cornered into. "We_ ALL_ know you two are fucking."

"WHAT?" Fanny asked, mind reeling. She never looked at Rachel that way, EVER. She never looked at any girl that way. She never looked at anybody that way. "Listen I'm not a lesbian, whatever you might think." Fanny was starting to get the picture that Holly was just your typical mean girl, trying to ruin whosever life she could. Yet people let her get away with it.

"Oh, I doubt that. You've hated boys since the second grade." Holly pointed out, her face determined, seemingly bent on Fanny's destruction that night, no matter what the means were.

"That doesn't mean I'm a _lesbian_." Fanny attempted to explain. She wouldn't let this happen. She glanced around the room for anyone to help her. The only people not terribly inebriated were the jocks, who had recently arrived and were already chatting up some of the skankier girls on the other side of the room. Besides, Fanny wouldn't allow herself to be rescued by one of them like a mere damsel in distress.

But she was a damsel in distress. She just didn't know what kind of distress.

"Maybe, maybe not. Let's find out, now shall we?" Holly practically growled, her face hovering right over Fanny's.

"Wh-" Fanny's protest was drowned out by Holly's lips slamming right into hers. Like an idiot, she left her mouth open at precisely the wrong moment, allowing Holly to shove her tongue into the fiery red-head's mouth. Fanny began to struggle from the girl, but then slowly stopped resisting. Holly tasted… sweet. Like chocolate. There was something to it. Something that seemed… fun. Fanny finally began to understand why all the other teens constantly sucked on each other's faces.

"See? I told you." Holly smirked, pulling away and wiping her mouth. "Now, c'mon. If you really aren't with that diva, let's go have some fun." She grabbed Fanny's hand and dragged her up the stairs.

Fanny followed along, her drugged brain trying to discern what Holly's version of 'fun' was. It certainly didn't involve a riveting game of _Parcheesi_ from what she had seen this far.

"Here we go." Holly said as they found a bedroom that was unoccupied. She shut the door behind them, and turned to Fanny again. Before Fanny could say another word, their mouths met again, only softer than they had downstairs. Fanny reciprocated this time, experimenting with how to move her mouth against Holly's. She was rewarded with Holly's expert tongue, swirling around in both of their mouths.

They both drifted over to the bed, where Fanny toppled on top of the covers. She and her new partner squirmed to a more comfortable position on the bed, their mouths never separating. In the end, Fanny ended up pinned between Holly's legs, unable to move even if she tried to. Eventually, Holly's lips started to move down Fanny's jawline, and down her neck, even down her chest. Her fingers playfully found the hem of Fanny's shirt and she began to pull it over her head. Fanny didn't know how to respond but to comply. She sat there as Holly's hands ran all over her body: under her bra, through her hair, everywhere. She never stopped planting kisses on the innocent girl either; licking every stretch of skin she could reach. Fanny only just realized all of the noise she was making as her inexperienced body sent her all of the right signals. Then she realized she didn't care. The alcohol in her system convinced her that this reckless abandon was okay, and even sober she probably would have continued, it felt so good.

"C'mon," Holly said, grabbing Fanny's hand and pulling her off of the bed. She pinned her against the wall and yanked off her own shirt in one motion. She pulled Fanny's limp hands and placed them over her ample breasts. Fanny tried to reciprocate, trying to figure out how she felt about it. It was definitely different. And strange. And… wrong. Definitely wrong. She began to pull away from Holly, but Holly was right on top of her, thighs flush together as their mouths met yet again.

"Don't like them?" She pouted. "Fine. Let's try and have some real fun, shall we?" Holly's mouth crept into a knowing smirk as she dropped to her knees. She began to undo the buttons on Fanny's jeans, taking her sweet time.

"I… I don't think… I'm ready for that." Fanny said, struggling with her brain to coherently string together a sentence, panting.

"Nonsense, everybody's ready. Some just need a little… push." Holly said, concentrating on the task at hand.

"She said she didn't feel ready." A quiet voice stated from the doorway. The duo whipped their heads towards the boy who stood by the door. He wore his usual cargo pants and a black t-shirt, and his arms were crossed. His black mop of thick hair hung in his face as he stood, glaring at both of them.

"Patton!" Fanny cried, cringing further away from him. Of all the people to catch her at this moment, her co-worker would have been her last choice. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. We needed you for… some work, and Rachel sent me to look for you. I saw you two heading up the stairs." Patton explained. "Now, you," He said, motioning towards Holly, "Out."

Holly looked offended at first, but after one look at the daunting expression on Patton's face, she picked her shirt off the ground and left the room. She shut the door behind her and yet another smirk crawled onto her face. '_Another job well done' _she thought as she waltzed down the stairs to mingle once again, maybe finding a new boy along the way.

Back in the room, an awkward silence crept between the two life-long friends. Fanny desperately wanted to cover herself up, but didn't want to make the first move. Finally, she fell back on an old standard. Yelling.

"Patton, what are ye _doing_ here? Ay specifically had this night off, and I can spend it however I want. Ye didn't have to barge in like that." She began, not entirely sure where this fury was coming from. She wasn't that upset. Actually she was happy that he had interrupted at the precise moment he did.

"Yes, I did." Patton defended himself. "She was forcing herself onto you. You didn't want that."

"Maybe I DO want this Patton. Maybe this is just how I am. I guess everyone's going to learn how to deal with it." Fanny said, becoming more and more angry as she began to comprehend the corner she was backed into.

"I don't believe that." Patton stated. Fanny didn't realize the distance between them closing until that moment, his body a mere foot or two away from her bare one. "You can't be like that."

"Well, why in the hell not? I mean, I might just like girls like Holly. That doesn't mean I'm the scum of the earth. I don't see why you care anyway." Fanny said, her voice still raised.

"No. It's not true." Patton said, his eyes determined.

"Listen to me Patton, I'm telling you it _is_ true." Fanny said.

Or at least, tried to say. The second half of her sentence was cut off by the presence of Patton's lips on her own. After a few seconds, he pulled back, judging her reaction.

Fanny was quiet for a few moments, staring into Patton's dark eyes. Then her fist connected with the side of his face. She watched him as he staggered back a step, and then regained his balance. To her surprise, he started chuckling.

"That's my girl." He said, a small smile coming to his face. He wiped the corner of his mouth and wasn't surprised that blood came away from his lip. Fanny had never been one to hold back.

"What?" Fanny asked, more confused than ever. The night had been going so fast, and her alcohol-affected brain was not helping her connect all the dots.

"How do you think I felt when you let _her,_" He began, gesturing back toward the door Holly left through, "be your first kiss, hmmm? I've been waiting for you all this time. I've been there for you since day one. And then I see you waltzing around with that slut." He stopped to laugh again, amazed at the evenings events this far.

"She… she wasn't my first kiss" Fanny mumbled, grasping onto the first strand of words that made sense to her. She must be imagining the rest. She couldn't actually think that Patton _liked_ her; that would be preposterous.

"Oh, please. That one when you were ten doesn't count." Patton said, recovering from his momentary lapse of laughter.

"I've kissed boys since then." Fanny tried to lie, feeling the blush creep onto her face.

"No. You haven't. You don't have eyes for anyone. It's one of the things I like about you." Patton said sincerely.

"You… you really like me, Patton?" Fanny asked. She thought back to all the long stakeouts, the all-nighters, and the weeks spent recruiting and travelling together. Suddenly they were cast in a different light. She did like him. She truly enjoyed his company, despite the fact that he was a boy. And here she was in front of him, half undressed, yammering like an idiot.

"Well… yes." He had thought he made it obvious already. But then again, Fanny was the thickest girl he had ever met. He doubted she even knew of the glances she drew from boys everywhere as she walked down the halls at school.

"Fanny." He began, trying to lay down his feelings in a way even SHE would understand. "I like you. A lot. Too much, really. You're insane, infuriating, and I want nothing more than you to shut up sometimes. But then, when you do, all I want is for you to start talking again. I've never looked at another girl the same way. Ever. I really…." Patton began to peter out, feeling like a moron. He sounded like he came straight from some sappy romance novel. Only, instead of on a beach, they were in a spare bedroom at a teen's party, and one of them was half drunk and the other was blathering on about his feelings like an idiot.

Fanny had finally caught up with what was happening. There Patton was, expressing his feelings, and she was doing nothing but stare at him with a dim expression on her face. She felt that, for the first time that night, she was back in control of her life. So she decided to take it in a new direction, and drew herself closer to Patton.

They kissed for a few moments, and for once Patton seemed completely derailed. "Fanny… I… uh…." He didn't know what he was expecting after that sad excuse of a confession, but affection was very low on the list. He expected screaming, yelling, maybe a few new bruises, but not affection.

"You weren't working today, Patton. You came to help me." She said, feeling a smile creep across her face. She came to the realization as she said it out loud, and the really astounding part was the fact that she wasn't angry about it. She normally resisted any help, insisting on doing things her own way. But with Patton… apparently it was different. Maybe that was a good thing.

Patton tried to yammer an excuse, but had none, as she was exactly right. He hated the idea of Fanny at a party. It just wasn't her. Once he saw her with Holly, he had to put a stop to it. He couldn't stand the sight of them together. He didn't like the thought of Fanny controlled by anyone but herself.

Suddenly, there was a crash as something broke downstairs. The duo remembered exactly where they were, and Fanny's bare skin was suddenly apparent. Patton picked Fanny's shirt up off the floor and threw it at her, lightening the mood immediately.

"C'mon" he said, altogether happier now that everything was out in the open. "Let's get you home."

"I have my car." Fanny said, shrugging her shirt on. "I can get myself home." She pulled herself together and brushed some lint off of her shoulder.

"Not in your condition. You're getting a ride home." Patton said, grabbing the keys that were sticking out of her pockets. "Better yet, we should head back to base and check in with Rachel. We could get some more work done tonight. You know she's going to kill us if we don't meet our deadlines."

"Or, we could spend the night at my place." Fanny said, raising an eyebrow at him teasingly.

"But… your parents are out of town, aren't they?" Patton asked, realizing how stupid he sounded moments afterwards.

"Exactly." Fanny said as she grabbed his hand. Together, they walked into the hallway, down the stairs, out the door, and into her car.

It was a night to remember.

No matter how hard Fanny may have tried to forget it.

* * *

Did you finish? You did? And didn't leave? Yay, okay, so, this is a possible precursor to a much grander scheme I had in mind. I hope you all liked it, and if you didn't catch it, Holly was Numbuh 10, Nigel's long lost cousin. Read and Review because I love you, and you're awesome. That is all.


End file.
